Random Drabbles
by Tsukiko03
Summary: Random one shots. Some of these will be strange pairings or pairings with newer characters. Each chapter will have it's ship name. Chapter three: Clondie
1. Rapple

**Hello Everyone! So I needed a bit of a break from Fate's Choice, so I've decided to start a random drabbles thread. All of these stories are one shots and I do plan to write some odd couplings, but my first one had to be my OTP, Rapple. I am open to requests, but I can't write Apple and Raven with anybody else other than each other. I just wouldn't do any other pairings with them justice. Sorry. But, if you have any other pairings I will give them a try! Anyway, here is my first drabble!**

 **Salty Kisses**

Spring had sprung at Ever After High and with it came end of year thronework. The energy at school was intense. Students were running around like crazy, trying to complete all the assignments they had been procrastinating for weeks. Unfortunately, this included Raven Queen, Maddie Hatter, and Blondie Lockes. Raven had been to hexcited about the new Call of Beauty video game to even realize that she was slipping behind, Blondie had been chasing down all the new romances Spring had inspired for blog stories, and Maddie, well who knows what kept Maddie distracted.

In order to combat their procrastination the girls went to the two girls they knew could save them, and begged for help. Apple White and Briar Beauty had happily obliged and started meeting with the girls weekly in the common room, but once they realized just how far behind their tutees were, they had to add a few late nights in Raven and Apple's dorm room in order to cram enough to pass the upcoming tests.

During the late night sessions Briar became more useful than Apple, because Apple would inevitably fall asleep. You would think it would be Briar who fell asleep, but once midnight rolled around Briar was good, Briar was a night owl, just like Raven. Apple was an early riser, so she faded out right around ten.

So, the girls found themselves all crammed into the dorm room, just two nights before the end of the semester. Raven, Blondie, and Maddie were working on a particularly hard che-myth-stry problem, while Briar tried to help them through, and Apple snored lightly from her bed.

"—and then 4 parts pixie dust. This is the vital component you three keep forgetting." Briar finished describing the formula and the three procrastinators looked down at their papers, trying to make sense of everything Briar had just said.

"This is not just right! Why can't I get this." Blondie dropped her pencil and ran her hands through her hair.

"You need to memorize the formula, there is only one way to—"

"No, Raven, stop. It tickles." This came from the sleeping princess behind them. After Apple spoke she turned on her side and giggled in her sleep. All eyes turned in Apple's direction.

"Did she just…" The pen in Briar's hand fell to the floor.

"Oh hex, you guys have to go, please." Raven jumped up and tried to push everyone out of the room, but no one moved.

"That is so cute! Apple is talking in her sleep!" Blondie pulled out her mirrorpad and started to record.

"Blondie, don't do—"

"Of course, Raven, you know I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you." Apple mumbled from her bed. Blondie's eyes lit up with glee. All of them stared at each other in shock as they digested Apple's sleepy confession. Raven looked around the room in confusion and embarrasment, hoping to find anything to help Apple out of this unfortunate situation. Maddie let out a giggle then fell to the floor laughing, her legs kicking above her head.

"Finally! She won't admit it to her waking self, but her dreams know better!" Briar brought her hand up to her forehead as Blondie started clicking away on her mirrorpad.

"You guys, please, ignore this, it happens every once in a while." Raven plucked Blondie's mirrorpad out of her grasp and hugged it to her chest. Blondie made a pouty face and reached out for it.

"Every once in a while?" Briar asked with one eyebrow raised. "This has happened before?"

"Yes," Raven let out a sigh and sat daintily on the edge of Apple's bed. "Once or maybe twice a month Apple talks in her sleep. I learned this a few weeks after moving in with her. I'm a night owl, so I'm usually up for a few hours while Apple sleeps. At first she muttered dreamy thoughts of destiny and parties with Briar, but about six months ago her talk started centering around me, and the talk was… embarrassing, to say the least." Raven covered her face trying to hide her embarrassment.

"She's been confessing her love to you in her sleep for six months?" Briar sat down next to Raven and rubbed comforting circles over her back.

"Yes. The first time she mentioned me I really didn't mean to hear, but it came out so fast! I knew I couldn't say anything to Apple, it was too embarrassing, so, I just kinda…put up with it. I did try a few techniques to save Apple's privacy. First I tried headphones, but I felt a little nervous not being able to hear the night sounds. Next, I tried studying in the library, but I didn't like being out in public and I couldn't hang out in the library in my pajamas, so, I just kinda, tried not to listen. I hope this doesn't change any of your opinions of her, what with her being a royal and all." Raven looked over at Briar.

"Oh Honey, I've know Apple her whole life and she's been closeted for most of it. Her love of you is… well it's pretty dang obvious. I mean, look at how she hangs on you! Whenever you're not around she is looking for you and when you are around she sees only you. She's been smitten with you since the minute you two met. Just… try to let her down easy, okay?"

"Hold on!" Maddie stopped laughing and bounced over to the open spot on Raven's other side. "Every time you come to my room to study you listen to your headphones!"

"And I've seen you in the library in your pajamas at least three times. Something isn't just right." Blondie dropped to the floor in front of the three girls and stared up at Raven, her lips curved into a playful smile.

"You guys…" Raven squirmed between the two girls.

"Time for the truth game, Raven. Question one: Why didn't you wear your headphones while you studied." Maddie held a pretend microphone up to Raven.

"I… Maddie… I kinda… liked hearing it…" Raven covered her face again.

"No way!" Briar leaned over, trying to look into Raven's eyes. "Do you have feelings for Apple White? Wait, what about Dexter?"

"I don't know how it happened. I was so hexcited when Dexter asked me out and I really enjoyed our first few dates, but he was always so nervous and so was I. Then, I kinda realized how relaxed Apple made me feel. At first I was annoyed by all the touching, but I kinda got used to it, then I started looking forward to it. Dexter is my friend, sure I'm attracted to him, but when I bring up his face in my mind I just don't feel anything… romantic. Then one day I realized that when I bring up Apple's face in my mind my heart feels like it's about to explode. Those deep blue eyes, hooded with dark lashes," Raven turned to look at Apple as she spoke, "the small dimples on her cheeks, and the smile that seems to involve every part of her face—"

"Okay, Shakespeare, we get it." Briar let out a giggle as she pulled an incredibly red-faced Raven into a side hug. "So you two like each other, that's wonderful, but I've got to tell you, you're not going to get anywhere waiting around for Apple to make the first move. She has the biggest case of denial I've ever seen. You are going to have to be the aggressor, and you are going to have to prove to Apple that she has these feelings. If you don't—"

"Of course, Raven, you know I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you." At first Raven thought it was Apple talking in her sleep again, but she realized the sound was coming from Blondie's mirrorpad. Somehow the sneaky Blonde had stolen it back.

"Why don't you just play her that?" Blondie handed Raven the mirrorpad. Everyone looked down at her.

"Wow. That's a great idea! That's hexactly what you need to do! In fact, you should wake her up now! This is the best chance you've got, Raven!" Briar shot Blondie an appreciative grin and stood up.

"You got this, girl." Maddie also stood up and mussed Raven's hair affectionately.

"But make sure to do it tonight, I need my mirrorpad back in the morning." Blondie followed the other girls out of the room. She turned and gave Raven a wave as she shut the door.

Raven sat on the edge of Apple's bed and stared down at her knees as the minutes ticked slowly by. Finally, she built up her courage and turned to Apple.

"Apple, wake up." Raven cooed. Apple rolled over on her back, her arms outstretched and opened her baby blues.

"Raven, what's wrong." Apple sat up and looked around, her eyes groggy.

"Sorry to wake you, roomie, but there is something I have to tell you." Raven rubbed the back of her neck.

"What's up?" Apple's voice was thick with concern

"Um… Do you know you talk in your sleep? A lot?" Raven couldn't bring herself to look at Apple.

"I… I do?"

"Yes." Raven turned to look at Apple, who had tucked her knees to her chest under her nightgown and was hiding everything but her eyes. "And… um… you talk about me." Raven turned her head and stared straight ahead with her hands clenched at her knees. Instead of responding, Apple let out a high-pitched embarrassed squeak, and pulled the covers over her head.

Raven sat quietly on the bed, trying to figure out how to move to the next step.

"Well, I'm sure you weren't able to really understand what I was saying, most sleep talkers mumble and—"

"Of course, Raven, you know I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you." Apple was interrupted by her own voice coming from Blondie's mirrorpad. Apple's recored voice hung in the air around them. After a moment, Raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Scoot over, I'm coming in." Raven lifted up the covers and crawled in across from Apple, who had buried her face in her knees. Raven cast a quick spell. A small globe filled their makeshift tent with dim light. Just enough to see each other. Raven leaned over and placed a hand on Apple's knee.

"Apple, I—"

"I'm so sorry, Raven," Apple's words came out in a sob, "I planned on keeping this a secret forever after, I never wanted you to know. I can't be in love with you! What about my destiny? My happy ever after? It was enough to watch you from afar, to… love you from a distance, and I'll be honest, my happily ever after really doesn't look very happy without you in it, but I was just going to ignore it. I know you don't have these kinds of feelings for me, but I beg you, please don't let this change us, I don't want to lose our friendship!" Apple sobbed into her knees.

"Apple… look at me, please." Raven reached under Apple's knees, found her chin, and lifted her head. "You know I don't care about destiny, and I don't think you should care about it so much either, but we are different people. The truth is, Apple… I," Raven stared down into Apple's large pleading eyes and felt herself falling into them. "I don't really know how to say this, but I… Well… Oh hex it!" Raven darted forward and pressed her lips against Apple's, something she'd wanted to do for months. Apple's eyes opened wide in shock and she fell backwards, taking Raven with her. The fall separated their kiss, leaving Raven sprawled out on her crush, staring down at her face, still wet with tears. Apple's lips were slightly parted in an expression of shock and disbelief.

"Raven… I… you?" Apple stared into Raven's violet eyes, unable to speak, as she started to feel something new. Hope. Could it be that her dreams were possible? The pace of Raven's heart thumping against her told her that anything was possible. Apple wrapped her arms around Raven's neck and pulled her in for another kiss.

Raven's cheeks burned crimson as Apple opened her mouth just enough to allow the softest kiss Raven had ever experienced. Apple tasted like cinnamon and salty tears and Raven felt something pouring into her. Some kind of force she couldn't quite explain, as if Apple were pushing all of her heart into Raven's mouth. By the end, Raven was so filled with Apple she knew she would never just be Raven again.


	2. Darise

**This drabble takes place right after Dragon Games, in order to ignore the Rosabella / Daring beast thing. This is my first request and it is for FanFic Is My Alter Ego. I hope this works for you! This Daring is similar to the Daring in my novel, I just can't get away from my reading of him. I know he is often portrayed as a shallow narcissist, but I think there is so much more to his character! A hidden depth that the show sometimes hints at. Anyway, here is some Darise!**

 **If you have any requests please let me know! I will write anything except ships that break up my OTP, Rapple. I hope everyone likes it! Please make sure to review.**

 **A Dark Forest Encounter**

Daring Charming couldn't sleep, so he stared up at the ceiling and listened to the insects serenading the moon. His roommate, Hopper Croakington III, always left the window open just a bit, in order to let insects into the room so he could have a snack whenever he ended up in frog form, which was actually quite often, what with him being a teenager and Briar existing. Poor Hopper, he could never hide when his thoughts went… dirty.

But it wasn't Hopper that was keeping him up, it was his destiny and his pride. Daring had failed to wake Apple White, his princess. That honor had fallen on his little sister, Darling Charming. It had been a painful blow, one that had hurt him more than he'd ever thought possible. He stayed up, night after night, trying to figure out what had happened. Of course, the obvious answer was that Apple just didn't like boys. That would be the only explanation for her not loving him. Every girl loved Daring! But late at night, when the moon was shining down on him through the open window and Hopper snored happily in his own bed, Daring had doubts. It was during these times that the perfect prince allowed a crack in his facade. Perhaps, Apple didn't like him because he wasn't perfect.

But tonight, Daring is thinking something a little different. After a few months of fear, shame, and remorse, Daring feels something he hasn't in quite a while. Hope. Perhaps, in the end, this is exactly what needed to happen. He had to admit that ever since he couldn't wake Apple the ladies swooned a lot less around him. There were many days where he found himself walking down the hall and not one head turned. At first, this had seemed like the end of the world, but now, it feels a little bit more like freedom. The truth is out. The reason that most of the girls swooned over him was because he was the prince in Apple's story, not because of who he was. It wasn't just his charm that made the girls swoon, it was his charm coupled with Apple's. Now that he didn't have Apple anymore, he was on his own. Of course, he was still the most charming boy in school, that went without saying, but now he could trust that it was his own charm that made people swoon.

Being kicked out of Apple's story had another interesting side effect. Now he could write his own destiny. He could make his own happily ever after with whomever he wished. when he looked at it this way, the world seemed to open up. Truth be told, being with Apple White felt a little bit like a death sentence. Sure she was cute, but she was also bossy and somehow her constant kindness felt a little forced.

So now he was free. Moments he'd shared with girls that felt like actual connections, instead of the same old fairy tale posturing, danced through his head. The sun setting behind Lizzie as she kissed him in thanks for a date that was nothing but a bet for him, but had touched her so deeply, A moment, long ago, with Apple White, where her facade slipped and she had held Daring's hand, but the moment supreme, was, of course, with Cerise Hood. How many times had he played that moment over and over again in his memory? Her eyes so dark they seemed bottomless, but sparkling near the surface, her cheeks rosy from the excitement of winning the game. His hair had been perfect that night. Every strand exactly where it was supposed to be and he had been so smooth. The dance they'd shared was probably the best moment in his life and he tucked it away to keep in his heart forever.

Of course, after that night he'd had to ignore that it ever happened. He was Apple's prince, so he knew when to put on the brakes. Maybe she understood, because she also backed off, but they could never let each other go entirely. Cerise became a regular bookball player and eventually the team accepted her as one of their own. So now what were they to each other? Friends?

Daring let out a sigh and threw off his covers. The moon was full, filling the room with it's eerie light, and he was tired of laying around thinking. He might as well use the time to get in some exercise and some hero practice. After suiting up as quietly as he could, he strapped on his sword, and ran out into the open air.

The air was crisp, the perfect temperature for running, and the moon loomed huge above the horizon. He'd never seen a moon this large, or this red, before. It was an enchanting evening. Daring did his warm up stretches and ran towards the forest. At the fork he went to the left, the Dark Forest, no better way to add hero practice to his run!

As always, the trees seemed to bend in on him, their bark taking on human like faces. A lesser hero would've run scared in the first ten minutes, but not Daring. For Daring, this was child's play. It was strange, he noted, that nothing had attacked him yet. usually by this time something had come at him, but tonight the forest was strangely quiet. He ran for at least an hour without any occurrences, and suddenly realized that this was the farthest he's ever been in the Dark Forest. Up ahead the trail opened up into a clearing, so he decided to turn around there.

As he ran into the clearing he felt his hair stand on end. Something was watching him. He quickly drew his sword and and scanned the forest. The trees around the clearing seemed to work against him, congregating around the clearing in order to make it impossible for him to see anything. His mind went blank as his body took over. The smell of blood was in the air.

After a few moments, which seemed to stretch into eternity, Daring spotted shining eyes watching him from the tree line. The reflective eyes of a beast. Daring squared himself in the beast's direction and waited. Now that he had spotted it, it would have to decide whether to attack, or run. It chose to attack.

The first thing Daring realized, as he felt claws rip across his shoulder, was that he was outclassed. This beast was fast. The second thing he realized, is that it was humanoid, not low to the ground as he'd initially thought. The wounds were superficial, his armor taking the brunt of the blow, so he flipped around and held up his sword, knowing that a beast this fast would attack again and most likely from behind. He flipped around fast enough to block the attack, but he felt himself slipping from the impact and in a moment of terror he realized he was falling. The beast's third attack would find him vulnerable.

Luckily for Daring the beast was not expecting him to block the second attack and was also thrown off balance. Both of them fell.

Neither of them were on the ground for more than a second. Daring sprang back up with his sword raised only to find the beast had beat him to it. He pulled his sword back and made ready to strike.

"Daring?" The beast spoke in an incredibly familiar voice. "Oh hex!" The beast reached back and put on a hood, but not before Daring caught a glimpse of extremely pointy ears.

"Cerise?" Daring stared into the near dark just as the beast's golden eyes faded to grey.

"Yes, It's me." Cerise plodded down on the grass in front of him and let out a sigh.

"Cerise, what are you doing out here? I could've killed you!" Daring plopped down in front of her.

Cerise let out a laugh. "Not with that sluggish speed, you were the one in danger. What the hex are you doing out here?"

"I was exercising… and practicing being a hero. So… um… I noticed some things…"

"Daring, please, you can't tell anyone, promise me you'll keep my secret." Cerise scooted forward on her knees and put her hands on Daring's shoulders. "Promise me, Daring."

"You have my word, Cerise, as a hero. I will never speak a word. I wouldn't do that to one of my… friends. But this is amazing! And it explains so much!"

"Gods, if this keeps going eventually everyone in the school will know my secret." Cerise brought her hand up to her head.

"Ummm. Cerise? Can I see your ears?" Daring looked down at his lap, unable to meet her glance. Cerise's caught his eyes and her face filled with indignation. A small growl escaped her throat. Daring didn't retreat.

"Fine!" Cerise dropped her hood and stared at Daring.

Daring took all of her in for the first time. Her ears were pointy and covered in a light down that was actually quite adorable. She was biting her bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable and suddenly everything seemed to make perfect sense to Daring. He loved Cerise. Simple, yet so complex. That is why he continuously played that night over and over in his mind. It was the moment he'd subconsciously realized he loved her. And now he consciously realized it. His heart beat out a panicked march as his training screamed 'smile at her, use you charming power' over and over again in his head, but he clamped down on those thoughts. Now was not the time to fall back on his training, not with her. She meant more to him than that. He reached out, tentatively, his heart beating fast. Cerise watched his hand with a look that Daring couldn't read. Perhaps she was trying to decide whether or not let him touch her, or bite him. Apparently she decided to let him. He rubbed one of her ears gently and Cerise leaned in to the touch, her eyes fluttered shut.

"You're perfect." Daring leaned in and kissed her.

Kissing Cerise was beyond what he'd imagined it would be. He must have caught her off guard, because she drew a startled breath when his lips touched her's. She tasted of the Dark Forest and he wanted to stay there with her forever. At first Cerise's lips were guarded, but they soon softened and he felt a longing in her that was similar to the one in him. After a few moments he pulled away and looked into her eyes. Cerise put her hand on his cheek, then climbed into his lap.

"What took you so long, Daring?"

"I'm sorry, Cerise, a lot of things had to happen to make me realize how I felt about you." Daring put his arms around her and pulled her close. She was as light as a kitten, a simile she probably wouldn't appreciate.

"But Daring, are you ready for this? All the things people will say? Why would the most eligible prince in the land want to be with a girl like me?"

"They can say what they want. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will never let you go." Daring rubbed his cheek against her's, amazed at the softness.

"You promise?"

"Of course. You have my word. As a hero."


	3. Clondie

**Well this was a ton of fun to write! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did creating it. I'm still obsessed with Cupid and I can't help but wonder exactly how her powers work. Anyway, this one if for thefanshipdarkhorse! Thank you for the requests, I will get to all of them! Please leave a review, it makes this whole process worth it, and if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the reviews!**

 **Love Madness**

Blondie Lockes was standing in the palm of Tiny's hand with her trademark yellow and blue bear print dress blowing in the wind and an old cooking pot on her head. Cupid was standing next to Blondie, holding Blondie's mirrorpad, and trying to get a good angle. Although Blondie was the focus of the next shot, Cupid was trying to include the charred remains of the school's lone phoenix nest, which was barely clinging to the cliff side in front of them. The night before, the school had been pulled from sleep by a massive explosion. Turns out the phoenix was quite old and it was her time to go. Blondie had started planning immediately, hoping to catch the phoenix's rebirth for her mirrorcast the next day. Tiny and Cupid were more than happy to help.

"Got it! Recording now, start whenever you are ready." Cupid popped one of her thumbs up, just in case Blondie couldn't hear her over the wind. Blondie nodded and brought her teddy bear microphone up to her mouth.

"Blondie Lockes here and as promised, we are braving the elements in order to bring you a very special segment, the rebirth of the phoenix, so hold on to your hats everyone, especially you, Maddie, because here it comes!" Blondie smiled into the camera and then gave cupid a nod, letting her know she was done.

"Good work, I think it sounded great!" Tiny's voice boomed from above.

"Thanks, Tiny!" Blondie bent down to put her microphone away so she could free her hands in order to get the footage of the phoenix. While she was bent over she gave Tiny's hand a dainty open-handed slap. "High five!"

Cupid walked over next to Blondie, who stood up and realized she was suddenly very close to cupid. 'okay, I'm a reporter, and the story must come first, so I need to look away now.' Blondie thought to herself as she tried to look away. 'Aww, who am I kidding. I'll give myself three seconds to enjoy the view, then it's back to work! One one-thousand,' Cupid was staring out at the blue sky. 'Two one-thousand,' her cheeks were dusted with pink, which matched her windblown locks. 'Three one-thousand,' she was smiling with pure joy and excitement.

"Alright, hand me the mirrorpad." Blondie sprung into action, trying to hide her blush. Cupid handed her the mirrorpad. Blondie swiped it on, adjusted some of the camera settings, pressed record and focused on the phoenix nest. All three of them leaned forward, staring into the charred ashes.

"Any second now… Any second now…" They all kept leaning forward, waiting for the bird to pop out, anticipation building…

Ten minutes later and everyone is glassy-eyed and bored.

"How loooooooong does it take for a Phoenix to be reborn from the ashes?" Blondie leaned back on one of Tiny's curled fingers.

"I don't know, I guess we should have done a little more research." Cupid stretched and fell onto her back. The sky spread out above her as a cool wind played across her face.

"So, who are you thinking about asking to Thronecoming this year?" Blondie asked.

"Well, of course I want to take Dexi, but I don't think that'll happen, so I guess I'll go stag." Cupid's bottom lip pushed out in a slight pout.

"Me too. I don't think the person I want to ask would go with me." Blondie looked down and tried to control her own pout.

Cupid let out a sigh and Blondie wondered for the millionth time if Cupid knew that she was her secret crush. She's the goddess of love, she has to know, right?

"Who are you taking, Tiny." Cupid stared up at Tiny.

"I was thinking about asking Nina Thumbell. Hopefully she'll say yes." Tiny's giant cheeks flushed crimson.

"I hope she says yes just so I can see it!" Cupid and Blondie both giggled. Underneath the tinkling of laughter they heard a tiny sound. Something moved in the burnt out nest.

Blondie jumped to her feet, mirrorpad on and recording within seconds. Cupid was right beside her. They both stared into the nest as the ashes stirred, until a tiny, hairless, pink head popped out.

"Awwwwwww," Both Blondie and Cupid cooed at the newborn bird.

Blondie handed Cupid the mirrorpad and pulled out her signature teddy bear microphone.

"There you have it, fairy tales, the rebirth of the schools phoenix! Blondie Lockes out." Blondie smiled at the camera for a few seconds, then turned back to the newborn baby phoenix.

XXX

Blondie edited the piece on a bench just outside the Enchanted Forest. The enchanted trees spread their branches overhead and Blondie felt the place was just right. After she was done editing, she turned her mirrorpad on and recorded a special mirrorcast, one that would only be seen by her.

"Blondie Lockes here with a special report. Tried to bring up thronecoming with Cupid, hoping I could bring myself to ask her to go with me, but Dexter Charming blocked my path again. So, things remain hexactly the same. I will probably never get up the bravery to admit to Cupid how I really feel about her, so chalk this one up to another loss. Blondie Lockes out." Blondie stopped recording and named the video.

She'd been keeping a private mirrorcast about Cupid for the last few months. It felt good to express her feeling to someone, even if that someone was her, so she recorded videos and kept them in a place only she could find them. Blondie closed the program and was about to upload the phoenix video to the mirrornet, when she heard something moving in the trees just to her right. She tried to look around, but couldn't see what was making the noise. She tried to ignore it, but her curiosity was piqued. Finally, she put her stuff down on the bench and went to see what was in the trees.

The moment Blondie stepped into the Enchanted Forest an incredibly mirthful Kitty Cheshire appeared in the spot Blondie had left vacant. She picked up Blondie's mirrorpad and made a few quick changes, just enough to cause some real chaos. She disappeared a few seconds before Blondie returned and sat back down.

Blondie hadn't found anything so she just assumed it was the wind. She happily uploaded the phoenix video to the mirrornet, packed up her things, and headed back to school.

It only took about five minutes for her to realize that something was wrong. The people she passed were giggling or looking at her with sympathy. She was just about to ask a passing fairy tale what was so funny, when Faybelle flew down in front of her.

"Hey there Blondie, loved your mirrorcast, but don't you think it was a little personal?" Faybelle's lips turned up in an evil smirk.

"What are you talking about, Faybelle? What is so personal about a baby phoenix?" Blondie felt a quiet dread overcoming her.

"Oh, I didn't see any baby phoenixes, but I just wanted to let you know that you'll be okay," Faybelle patted Blondie on the head condescendingly, "You'll just need to come right out and tell your love goddess how you feel, cause that'll work out." Faybelle snorted in derision and flew away, leaving Blondie surrounded by her snickering peers. She tried to stop the tears as the realization of what she'd done washed over her. She'd posted the wrong video. The tears came quickly, so she took off running and didn't stop until she was safely in her dorm.

XXX

A few hours later and Blondie wasn't sure what to do. She had posted the wrong video, but she couldn't figure out how. Somehow, the names of the files had been switched. Her first instinct was to take the video down, but it had been copied so many times there really was no point. It was already out there, and once something was on the mirrornet, it stayed on the mirrornet. Why would she have named the files wrong, it didn't make any sense.

She was still pondering this impossibility when she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Maddie, please let me talk to you for a moment."

"Alright." Blondie reluctantly opened the door and let Maddie in.

"Let's have a chat. Over tea." Maddie pulled a fully set tea table out of her hat and motioned for Blondie to sit down. Once she was seated the mad girl poured her a cup of tea. Blondie took a sip and was shocked to find that this tea was just what she needed. It was just right. "So, I'm very sorry for what happened today."

"Thanks Maddie." Blondie stared into her tea and sniffled.

"I just wanted to tell you that I know what happened. I know you are confused and I wanted to alleviate some of your pain." Maddie reached over and gave Blondie's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"W-what happened?"

"Kitty happened." Maddie picked up her cup and took a sip.

"Kitty… did this? Why" Blondie tried to dial back the anger that instantly flooded her.

"Well, that's a good question. One never really knows why Kitty does the things she does. Perhaps she thought is would be funny, or perhaps she wanted to see the chaos that would ensue, or maybe… she did it for some other, more intricate reason." Maddie set her cup down and placed one of her hands over Blondie's.

"Where is Kitty now?" Blondie pulled her hand back.

"Who knows, but before you explode on her, I wanted to ask you a favor."

"What is that?" Blondie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I want you to wait until thronecoming to confront Kitty. Sometimes Kitty works in… odd ways, and I want you to be sure about your feelings on this particular prank before you speak to her about it." Maddie took another sip, her eyes never leaving Blondie's.

"That is unfair. Why would I agree to that?"

"Because I'm your friend and you trust me." Maddie gave Blondie a smile.

"Maddie, this is awful. I'm so embarrassed! How will I face Cupid. I have a huge crush on Cupid, it's true, but I was keeping it to myself so that she would continue to be my friend. Now I will have no relationship with her at all." Before Blondie even realized it was happening, she was crying. Maddie walked around the table and pulled Blondie into a hug. She cooed at her and rubbed her hair. After a few minutes Blondie began to calm. "Thanks Maddie, I guess I needed that. You are my friend and I do trust you, but keep Kitty away from me. I don't even want to see her until thronecoming, and when I do see her there, I'm going to tear her to shreds."

"Deal." Maddie continued to hold Blondie as she sniffled quietly in her arms.

"Okay, Maddie, I feel better now. I have to prepare myself to explain all of this to Cupid."

"Of course, I'll get out of your hair, but if you need anything I'm only a few doors away." Maddie got up and put all of her tea things back into her impossibly small hat. The two hugged and Blondie found herself alone once again.

Should she take the mirrorcast down? On the mirrornet, that would be the ultimate sign of defeat. The best thing to do in this situation was to openly admit her mistake and own her feelings. That is what a good reporter would do.

Blondie checked herself in the mirror then set up her mirrorpad to record.

"Hello Fairy Tale followers, this is Blondie Lockes with a special report. Earlier, I posted a story that was personal, something I hadn't intended to post, but it seems I was tricked into posting it. I'm looking at you, Kitty. Anyway, as I'm sure you can all imagine, this has been terrifyingly embarrassing for me. But, I am a reporter and one thing that reporters understand is that once a story hits the mirrorwaves, it belongs to the people, so, now this private story of mine is all of yours as well." Blondie took a deep breath. "I'm in love with Cupid. How could I not be? She is the most wonderful person I have ever met. I don't know how this happened, but it did. I know that the leaking of this story has probably destroyed my friendship with her, so I really have nothing else to lose. I love you, Cupid, you are the most beautiful, silly, and kind person I have ever known. I think you should ask your crush to thronecoming, and if he turns you down, well he is an idiot and I'll make sure to tell him so, but, if some small part of you wants to, and you get turned down, I would love to take you." Blondie felt the tears coming, but she forced them back the best she could. "Blondie Lockes out." She turned off the recording and uploaded the video to the mirrornet.

The next couple of hours were terrible. Blondie purposefully ignored her mirror pad, which was blowing up. She didn't want to hear people's criticisms. She didn't want to hear how stupid she was for letting herself be fooled into posting the wrong video. She didn't want to hear the judgement that always flowed so easily on the mirrornet. She wavered back and forth between regret for posting the video, and pride for being brave enough to do it, but most of all, she was scared. Scared of how Cupid would react.

She heard Cupid running up the hall a few moments before she threw open the door.

"Blondie, oh my gods! You wouldn't believe it! Your mirror cast is blowing up. The explosion of love your post has generated on campus is amazing! I've been so busy!" Cupid ran over to Blondie, grabbed both of her hands, and jumped up and down.

"Oh good, so look, I'm really sorry for all of that. I know that put you in a really bad spot, and I know you probably won't want to be my friend any—"

"Stop that, Blondie! Of course I want to be your friend! I've known about your crush since the moment you started feeling it! Goddess of love, remember. Here, I'm going too fast, I'm drunk on all the love in the air! Sit down, we'll talk." Cupid skipped over to her bed, plopped down and patted the spot next to her. Blondie hesitantly sat down.

"You… don't hate me?" Blondie stared down at her hands which were balled into uncomfortable fists in her lap.

"Blondie, I've been alive a little longer than you, seen quite a few more worlds than you, and that was, without a doubt, the most beautiful confession of love I've ever seen. It was so romantic! That's why the school is going crazy. People are admitting crushes they never would have if you hadn't made that post!"

"Well, I'm glad we can still be friends…" Blondie wanted to look up at her and smile, but her body refused to obey her desires.

"I'm sorry, Blondie, I got off track again, I really need to calm down." Cupid fanned herself with her hand and let out a shaky breath. Her wings expanded for just a moment and shook, then curled up again. "Okay, about us. I knew you had a crush on me the minute you started feeling it and it actually really excited me. I've experienced many different types of love, Blondie, but never unrequited. You were so cute and sad and you felt so dreary that honestly, I wanted to try it! So I picked the least available student at the school and I loved him, knowing it would be unrequited! It has been such a sad experience, and I loved every minute of it and that is all. thanks. to. you." Cupid touched Blondie's nose with each word, forcing her to look up.

"Wait, so you loved Dexter, knowing he wouldn't love you back, just to experience unrequited love?"

"Yep, and it was awful, I'm sorry I made you feel that way, but I have to ask, did you mean what you said in that video?" Cupid stood up and put on her quiver, the arrows clinking together as she slung it over her shoulder.

"Every word." Blondie forced herself to keep Cupid's eyes through the embarrassment. "Cupid, do you think that you might… like me?"

"I don't right now, not romantically, but I could." Cupid placed her hand over Blondie's. "It's hard to love me, Blondie. There is a fact that you must know about me, a fact that has driven many lovers away. I can choose who I love, but I can't fall in love. Not the same way mortals do. That is the one huge negative to being the goddess of love." Cupid opened her wardrobe and pulled out her bow.

"I don't understand." Blondie bit her lip, trying to figure out exactly what Cupid was saying.

"What I'm saying is," Cupid walked to the center of the room about ten feet from Blondie, "I have to follow a slightly different set of rules than mortals," she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched her bow, "I have to fall in love the same way that I help mortals find love," Cupid pulled back hard, aiming her arrow directly at Blondie, "Do you want me Blondie? Do you want me to love you?"

"Of course, Cupid. I want you to love me more than anything in the world." Blondie was confused and a little scared.

"Then I have to use my powers," Cupid let go of the string and the arrow flew forward, causing Blondie to let out a yelp, but the arrow turned midair, like a boomerang and struck cupid directly in the heart, "on myself."

"Cupid! What just happened? Are you alright?" Blondie shot up and ran to her friend who had collapsed on the floor. She turned the pink-haired Goddess over, only to be met with two tear filled eyes that stared at her with adoration.

"I've never been better, Blondie." Cupid reached up and caressed Blondie's cheek. "After a confession like yours, after such bravery, I had to know what it would be like to love you. You are one of the most passionate mortals I've ever met." Cupid rubbed her fingers lightly over Blondie's lips.

"You… love me?" Blondie felt her own eyes fill with tears as she brought her hand up to Cupid's.

"More than anything. I love you more than any mortal ever will, but can you accept this kind of love? A love that is not natural in a mortal sense? Can you love someone who had to shoot themselves with an arrow to fall in love with you?" Cupid's touch was tentative and Blondie felt a small tremor in the goddess' hand.

"Well, would you have shot yourself with a love arrow for just anybody?" Blondie took Cupid's hand in both of hers'.

"Absolutely not, I'm very picky."

"Well then, you chose me! You fell in love with me and I've never been happier, Cupid!"

"Well then kiss me!"

Blondie stared down at Cupid, her pink hair flowing over her lap. "One one-thousand." Cupid's eyes wide, waiting, hungry. "Two one-thousand." Her chest rising and falling with her excited breath. "Three one-thousand." Her lips parted just enough for Blondie to see the gleaming teeth underneath. And then she kissed her. She kissed the dainty pink lips she'd been worshipping for so many months. She kissed the girl she thought would never be hers. She kissed her and Cupid kissed back. Blondie felt the softest wings in the world wrap around her just as Blondie opened her own lips, to let Cupid in.

XXX

A week later the two of them went to thronecoming together and the entire school clapped when they entered. Eventually, after dancing and twirling and kissing, Maddie brought Kitty over to Blondie. It only took Blondie a few seconds to figure out how she would punish the evil little Cheshire. She pulled her into a hug and whispered "thank you" into her ear. It was the first time anybody had seen Kitty Cheshire blush.


End file.
